


Skygirl Teaches The Commander A Lesson

by KeturahKomTrikru



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mild Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6709423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeturahKomTrikru/pseuds/KeturahKomTrikru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Umm, yeah....this was, wow, to write. It's a remake of one of the major Clexa scenes in BodyGuard of Lies. Clarke has confronted Lexa about her attempt to have Octavia killed. Clarke gets a little angry when Lexa says she can't just trust her. So Clarke decides the Commander is going to learn to, and rather quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skygirl Teaches The Commander A Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> This starts off pretty kinky and then delves into something a bit more passionate. Hope you enjoy. Let me know what ya think!

“You say having feelings makes me weak, but you’re weak for hiding from them,” Clarke said with anger in her voice. “I might be a hypocrite Lexa but you’re a liar.” Lexa looked at Clarke with shock written on her face.  _ “How dare she.”  _ Clarke kept talking as she started edging her way towards Lexa, causing the brunette to back up. “You felt something for Gustus. You’re still haunted by Costia. You want everyone to think you’re above it all but I see right through you.” 

 

Lexa was pinned up against a table. She took a deep breath and tried to ignore the sudden fire Clarke had lit in her. She did her best to put on her Commander face. “Get out,” she sneered at Clarke. The blonde wasn’t about to listen. Instead she kept on, “Two hundred and fifty people died in that village, I know you felt for them, but you let them burn.” Lexa gulped. As if being pinned up against a table wasn’t turning her on enough, Clarke was standing only inches away. “Not everyone,” she said quietly, her green eyes shifting between Clarke’s blue’s, “Not you.” 

 

Clarke took a step back and studied Lexa’s face for a brief moment. Her eyes shifting between Lexa’s eyes and lips. “Well if you care about me, then trust me,” she finally said. Lexa looked at her, an obvious internal fight written on her face. “I can’t do that,” she said. Clarke looked at her in disbelief. “Goddamn it Lexa,” she swore as she took the step back towards Lexa. The brunette looked at her, unsure of what the blonde was doing. Her hand went down to where her dagger lay strapped to her but Clarke grabbed it first. “You won’t be needing this,” she said as she threw it away from them. Lexa shook as Clarke hooked her fingers around one of the buckles on her coat.  _ “Do I need to call for my guards? She wouldn’t dare kill me in my own tent would she?”  _ Clarke looked at her as if she knew what the brunette was thinking. “You won’t be needing your guards,” she said as she flicked her eyes down Lexa’s coat, “And you won’t be needing this either.” Lexa sucked in her breath as Clarke tugged at the buckles and freed her of the coat. 

 

The brunette finally knew what Clarke was doing. She knew she should stop her but she wanted the blonde sky girl too much. Lexa tried to push herself away from the table but Clarke grabbed her hips and shoved her right back into it with force. “No,” she said shaking her head, “You may be the Commander, but right now I’m in charge.” Lexa didn’t want to admit it, but the blonde taking control was making her wet. Clarke smirked when she felt Lexa clench her thighs together. She ran a hand up to the brunette’s neck and held her firm, not enough to take her air, but just enough to make her clench her thighs even harder. Clarke looked at her with a mixture of anger and hunger in her eyes. “You may not trust me now, but you  _ will _ learn to.” 

 

Lexa gasped as Clarke grabbed some rope lying on the table behind her. “Clarke, what are you-” she started to ask but was interrupted by Clarke’s finger on her mouth. “No asking questions,” she said as she pulled Lexa away from the table and into her, “you are going to learn to trust me.” The brunette sucked in her breath as Clarke reached up and tightly grabbed a handful of Lexa’s hair. She pulled her down and kissed her deep, forcing her tongue between Lexa’s lips. Lexa parted them farther, giving the blonde full access to her mouth. She was on fire and Clarke showed no signs of stopping. Lexa moaned as the blonde bit her bottom lip. Clarke grabbed Lexa’s shirt, pulling her away from the table and leading her back through a blanket that hung, hiding her bed. “I hope you have another shirt,” she said, looking up to Lexa’s eyes. The brunette had no idea why Clarke was saying this, but nodded in response. A fire shone in the blonde’s eyes and Lexa gasped as she felt her shirt rip and fall to the ground. Clarke took a step back and gazed over Lexa’s bare chest. A hunger unlike anything Lexa had ever seen was clearly evident on the sky girl’s face. “Do you trust me yet?” Clarke asked her. Lexa gulped, “Clarke,” she said with a pleading sigh. 

 

Clarke shook her head and pushed the brunette down onto the bed. “I guess not then.” Clarke straddled her and grabbed her hair again, as she crashed her lips into Lexa’s. Lexa moaned and went to string her fingers through Clarke’s locks but was stopped. “No,” the sky girl said as she moved the commander’s hands above her head. Lexa’s breath grew more erratic as Clarke tied her wrists together and then ran the rope to a post at the head of the bed, tying her in place. Lexa tried to push her hips up into Clarke’s but Clarke just smirked and got off her. She smiled as she saw Lexa look like she was about to melt. She stood up and started to slowly pulled her clothes off.

 

She stopped when she saw Lexa close her eyes. She jumped back on top of Lexa, causing the commander to open her eyes. “Don’t close them again,” Clarke ordered, “I  _ want _ you watching me.” Lexa gulped and took a deep breath as Clarke stood back up and continued stripping. She held Lexa’s gaze and watched the brunette bite her lip when she went to undo her pants. She smirked and started moving even slower. She was enjoying seeing the commander squirm in anticipation. Fully undressed, she sauntered over to the edge of the bed. She grabbed Lexa’s legs and pulled her down until her arms were straight above her head. The commander squirmed as Clarke slid her hands slowly up her legs until she reached the top of her pants. The sky girl stared deep into the brunette’s eyes as she freed her of her remaining clothes. She climbed up to straddle the young commander once again. Clarke studied Lexa’s face before leaning down to kiss her. She pushed her body flush against the brunette’s and gasped when Lexa pushed her hips against her core. 

 

The blonde pulled away, just far enough to look into the commander's eyes. She gazed into them for what seemed like forever before she finally spoke. “Lexa,” the sky girl murmured, ‘Do you trust me?” Lexa swallowed as she realized Clarke was no longer teasing, but was completely serious. “Yes,” she whispered, “I do trust you,  _ Clarke _ .” Intense hunger filled Clarke as she watched Lexa’s lower lip tremble. Lexa wanted her, and Clarke wanted to feel just how strong that want was. “Fuck,” Clarke growled. The blonde reached up and let the commander’s hands go free. She pressed a deep kiss into Lexa’s lips, letting a hand slide down her front. Clarke grabbed Lexa’s chin, pushing her head up to expose her neck. Lexa moaned as the blonde started trailing kisses down her neck, letting her teeth graze the commander’s collarbone. She shifted herself down, continuing to place light kisses down the brunette’s chest. She trailed her lips sideways over to one of Lexa’s nipples. She teased it with her tongue, swirling circles around it. Clarke pulled away and blew on it, causing it to stand erect. Lexa sucked in her breath as Clarke softly nipped it before enveloping her mouth around it. The blonde sucked and pulled it farther into her mouth and released it. She rolled and gently pulled at it between her fingers while moving her mouth to the other one. 

 

Clarke started moving down Lexa’s stomach, causing the brunette to arch her back. Lexa grabbed a handful of Clarke’s hair as the blonde moved down between her legs. The sky girl slid her tongue between the commander’s folds. She teased her tongue into Lexa’s entrance, then slid it up to her clit. She sucked it into her mouth and Lexa’s breath hitched as she felt Clarke’s teeth graze it. The blonde ran her fingers through Lexa’s folds before teasing them into her. Lexa moaned, “Oh my-....  _ Clarke _ .” The blonde hummed in approval. She lid her fingers in and out of Lexa, in perfect  rhythm with her tongue that was flicking back and forth on her clit. It didn’t take long for the tension to build inside Lexa’s core.  _ “Clarke!” _ she gasped out as her legs trembled. Clarke helped her ride out her orgasm before moving up to kiss her. 

 

Lexa slid one hand through Clarke’s blonde locks and the other around a hip. She rolled them both over until she was on top of Clarke. She grabbed the sky girl’s hands and entwined them with her own. She pressed herself down flush against the young girl as she moved their hands above Clarke’s head. She gazed into blue eyes, “ _ Clarke _ , do you trust me?” The blonde swallowed hard, “I’m trying, but I’m not ready.  _ Not yet _ .” Lexa searched Clarke’s eyes and smiled, “I guess it’s my turn then.”


End file.
